


Hands where I can see them

by Hotblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can be a real jerk, Derek does the dirty talk, Implied Sexual Content, Laura has a friend named Claudia, M/M, Near Death Experience, Possessive!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotblack/pseuds/Hotblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's had enough of Stiles's jealousy on this vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands where I can see them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StereKDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/gifts).



> I wrote this for StereKDestiel (aka Troy) because I really needed motivation to write and yeah. He wanted possessive!Stiles, so I tried to deliver as best as I could!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this work, or the franchise itself.

Okay, so maybe leaving the hotel with only a light jacket on during a very cold winter’s night wasn’t the best move Stiles Stilinski had made in his lifetime. But, that was what brooding werewolf boyfriends that you were werewolf married to were for -- to help correct those mistakes.  
  
“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek said when Stiles’s teeth started to chatter as they walked through the streets of New York City, hand-in-hand. Derek had promised Stiles that they’d go there for winter break one year, and this just so happened to be the year that they decided to go. “You’re freezing.”  
  
“O-Oh, w-wow, w-want a c-cookie for f-f-figuring that out, you b-b-big sourwo-wolf?” Stiles’s sarcasm still shined through even when he was close to freezing to death. He vaguely wondered if he would become a Stilinskisicle. They’d put him up on a pedestal and write, “Stilinski, the hero. Subzero temperatures were his kryptonite. If only someone had knit him a scarf.” That’d show everyone.  
  
Maybe being werewolf married to his werewolf boyfriend would come in handy. Derek could just jump up onto the pedestal and hug Stiles until he thawed out. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan.  
  
“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek said again, stopping in the middle of the snowy sidewalk.  
  
“What?” Stiles asked, his face red and blotchy from the cold. Derek frowned and shrugged his jacket off, sliding it onto Stiles.  
  
“Put your arms through it,” he ordered, and Stiles knew better than to disobey big, scary wolfman. The leather wasn’t warm, exactly, but it was a start. Stiles slotted his fingers with Derek’s again shortly after they resumed walking. Stiles was still cold, and Derek could still easily hear his teeth chattering, so he lead them into a convenience store at the halfway point to the restaurant they were headed to.  
  
“Derek, I’m fine. We can keep--” And that’s when Derek noticed the familiar face of the cashier at the register.  
  
“Claudia?!” Derek asked, actually _grinning_ at her. This “Claudia” person looked up and grinned back in surprise when she saw Derek.  
  
“Derek Hale?! Is that you?” she asked, leaning against the counter. Derek walked over to her, leaving Stiles where he was.  
  
“Yeah, of course it’s me. How are you?” he asked, keeping a small smile on his face as he asked. Claudia giggled.  
  
“Fine, thanks for asking. And you?” she answered. Stiles, with all of the strength he had in the world, resisted snatching his werewolf boyfriend from the fiery depths of Claudia hell.  
  
“Eheheheh, fine, thanks for asking!” Stiles mocked under his breath. If this girl didn’t keep her hands off of Derek, there was going to be hell to pay. And not Claudia hell. Stilinski hell. No one messes with a Stilinski.  
  
He drowned out most of the conversation, and when he looked at his watch, seven minutes had passed. That’s when he decided to intervene. He walked up to Derek and took his hand, smiling sarcastically at the woman in front of him. “We have to get going, _Claudia_ , so if you _don’t_ mind,” Stiles said spitefully. “Come on, Derek,” he said, pulling him as he started to walk away. But, Derek stayed put. Stiles yanked on him a few more times, and then furrowed his eyebrows. “Derek?”  
  
“Stiles,” Derek began, “I haven’t seen this girl in about eight or so years. Would you calm down and stop being such a brat?! I can sense your jealousy from miles away.” Wow. Plus one for Mr. No Social Skills. He literally just hurt Stiles’s feelings. How is that even a thing that can happen? He’d usually just retort with sarcasm and get on with his life, but this actually sort of crossed the line. Stiles’s mouth formed a straight, thin line as he nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. You’re right. It’s not like I’ve been planning this dinner for two years, or anything. No biggy, D." Removing his hand from Derek’s, he shrugged Derek’s jacket off and gave it back to him before leaving the store. Derek looked at the jacket, and then at the empty space where Stiles had been. 

“Damnit...” he said, looking at Claudia apologetically.  
  
“Here. Give me your number real quick. I’ll give you a call sometime,” Claudia said with a heartwarming smile as she took out her phone. Derek recited his number from memory to her before turning to leave. “Oh, and Derek, sweetheart?” she asked before he could leave. He looked over his shoulder at her. “That boy you got is a spitfire. He’s kinda cute. If I were you, I’d watch out. I’m lookin’ for a man myself,” she said with a wink. Derek couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
  
“I’ll see you around, Claudia,” he said before leaving.  
  
Meanwhile, Stiles was walking as fast he could through the snowy sidewalks, the cold bringing stinging tears to his eyes. Or was it the fact that Derek embarrassed him in front of a bunch of people? He couldn’t really complain, though, because he knew his possessive nature was getting the better of him again. Derek just wanted to keep him in line, and Stiles didn’t really blame him, but the words hurt.  
  
Stiles didn’t think he was a brat, he just... didn’t like competition. As if he didn’t feel like he didn’t deserve Derek enough, Derek had to go and talk to pretty people he hadn’t talked to in years with ease, while it took him years to be able to talk to Stiles _half_ as well as that. It sucked. It just really, really sucked.  
  
Even when buried in the pockets of his light brown jacket, his hands were numbing from the cold and he was really just too tired to put up with cold limbs. So, he picked up the pace, and walked straight into the middle of a busy intersection. It was accidental, of course; he had only closed his eyes for a few seconds to try and calm down.  
  
When he opened them, a truck was coming straight at him. He froze in place, staring into the headlights much like Scott would stare at him when he didn’t understand something. Derek came around the corner just in time, because he ran right into the middle of oncoming traffic and grabbed Stiles just before the truck hit him, tackling him to the sidewalk.  
  
“What were you thinking?!” Derek _screamed_ at him. He was absolutely livid. “You don’t just waltz right into the middle of a busy intersection, Stiles!” This was probably the first time Stiles had _ever_ seen Derek so mad.  
  
“I’m sor--”  
  
“You could’ve died,” Derek said, his voice much lower and meeker than before. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek reassuringly, closing his eyes. He didn’t care that they were laying in the middle of the sidewalk covered in snow. “Don’t you... Don’t you ever scare me like that again...” Derek said, rubbing his nose affectionately against Stiles’s neck before kissing it. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”  
  
“I’m here,” Stiles said. “I’m still alive. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He was just so, so glad that Derek was there to save him in time.  
  
They decided to cancel their reservation at the restaurant.  
  
\----  
  
“Derek... Derek... _Derek!_ ” Stiles cried out, the bed rocking back and forth as he clawed at Derek’s back. They kissed messily as they went over the edge, repeating each other’s names and breathing heavily. Derek rested his head against Stiles’s chest, and Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s matted, sweaty hair. After a few minutes, Derek spoke.  
  
“That girl... Claudia,” he began. “She was a good friend of Laura’s.” Well. If that didn’t make Stiles feel like shit...  
  
“Oh,” he replied sadly, still playing with Derek’s hair.  
  
“She likes you,” Derek said with a chuckle, and Stiles’s face heated up.  
  
“I... I thought she was flirting with you... and that you were flirting back...” he responded, and Derek rested his chin on Stiles’s chest, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek sighed. “When are you going to realize that I only have eyes for you?”  
  
“Probably never,” Stiles shrugged.  
  
“Then you’re really, really dense,” Derek replied.  
  
“Alright, fine, maybe I am. A little. Only a little.”  
  
“Come on, brat. Let’s see what you can do with that mouth of yours that won’t stop running,” Derek said, shifting on the bed.  
  
“Ohoho, a challenge? Bring it on, Mr. I Cry My Way Through Sex When I’m Feeling Extra Broody In The Middle Of The Night.”  
  
“Don’t make me spank you, brat.”  
  
Stiles really wouldn’t mind that at all.


End file.
